Morgenröte/Kapitel 6
|Jahreszeit=Anfang der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Feuerstern *Rußpelz *Frostfell *Ampferschweif *Fleckenschweif *Weidenpfote *Buchenjunges *Schwarzstern *Bernsteinpelz *Krähenpfote *Sturmpelz *Riesenstern *Schmutzfell *Mottenflügel *Habichtfrost *Leopardenstern *Kleinwolke *Rindengesicht Erwähnte Charaktere *Borkenpelz *Mitternacht *Spinnenfuß *Mausefell *Blattpfote *Mohnblüte *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Nebelfuß *Ginsterschweif *Federschweif *Kieselstein (nicht namentlich) *Geißel *Braunstern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen **FlussClan-Territorium ***FlussClan-Lager ***Fluss **SchattenClan-Territorium *Gebirge *Zweibeinerort *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Fuchs *Dachs *Maus *Vogel *Fisch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verletztes Bein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Silbervlies, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Große Versammlung, Monster, FlussClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Stamm, BlutClan *Clanränge: Anführer, Junges, Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester *Zeit: Mond, Blattleere, Mondhoch *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben", "fuchsherzig" Wissenswertes *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "(...) as she had raised (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 74 von Dawn) *Seite 90: Der gesamte Abschnitt, in dem Eichhornpfote sich daran erinnert, wie Feuerstern dem Clan von der Nachricht des SternenClans erzählt hat, ist im falschen Tempus übersetzt worden. *Seite 90: Das Wort SternenClan vom Satz "Aber der SternenClan hat uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 74 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 91: Das Wort allen vom Satz "(...) dem Clan - allen Clans - (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 74 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "As her eyes adjusted to the dark, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Dawn) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "(...) that the Twolegs had cut down the four great oak trees, Squirrelpaw hadn't let herself imagine what it would look like." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Dawn) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "(...) as what she saw now." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Dawn) *Seite 92: "(...) die Lebenswurzeln der fünf Clans (...)" - Statt fünf müsste es "vier" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the roots of life for the four Clans ist (vgl. Seite 76 von Dawn) *Seite 92: "(...), befahl er und (...)" - Statt befahl müsste es "zischte" oder "fauchte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hissed ist (vgl. Seite 76 von Dawn) *Seite 93: "In dem kalten Mondlicht (...)" - Vor dem Wort Mondlicht müsste "gefühllosen" oder "herzlosen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unfeeling ist (vgl. Seite 76 von Dawn) *Seite 95: Schwarzstern wird fälschlicherweise als schwarz bezeichnet. *Seite 98: Der Satzrest "(...) a surge of (...) rise in her belly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 82 von Dawn) *Seite 99: Das Wort alle vom Satz "(...) damals alle einig." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 82 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 100: "Es wird heute Nacht (...)" - Vor dem Wort heute müsste "hier" stehen, da im Original die Rede von here ist (vgl. Seite 84 von Dawn) *Seite 101: Das Wort Dachses vom Satz "(...) und ausgerechnet eines Dachses." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "ausgerechnet" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 84 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 101: Der Satzrest "(...) up from where she crouched beside Mudfur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 84 von Dawn) *Seite 101: Das Wort geben vom Satz "(...) Wald mehr geben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 85 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 103: Das Wort verdienten vom Satz "(...) gar nicht verdienten, gerettet (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 86 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 104: Beim Satz "Du willst nur, dass wir verschwinden, damit du unser Territorium stehlen kannst?" ist am Ende fälschlicherweise ein Fragezeichen. *Seite 104: Der Satzrest "(...) on Brambleclaw's behalf." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Dawn) *Seite 107: Das Wort weiß vom Satz "Jede Katze weiß doch, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 90 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 107: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Wir müssen die (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 90 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 6nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 6 Kategorie:Verweise